disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
1. Do not post inappropriate material. This movie is for kids! 2. Do not swear, harrass, or bully. This is not tolerated, and it will result in being blocked. 3. Do not claim items/materials that are not yours. (Ex: pictures, videos, comments, text, etc.) 4. Do not erase/purposefully destroy entire pages! You will be immedeately blocked. If you want to erase entire pages, check with an Admin first. 5. Stay on topic! 6. Do not lie! No one likes lying, and you will be blocked. 7. Do not spam! Spamming is disruptive or repetitive messages, or posting false information. 8. Do not report other users/Wikias without speaking with an admin first. 9. You will be held accounted for any damage you cause to the Wikia, and will have to fix it. If you refuse to do so, you will be blocked. 10. Do not edit before you know the information you are adding is right. This also goes for deleting. Make sure it is wrong before you remove it. 11. Do not be mean to someone because of their opinion. Everyone is entitled to have one, not just you. 12. No ship bashing! (Making fun of ships/Being mean to people who like certain ships) Not only is it annoying, it is mean and un-called for. 13. Do not pretend to be an Admin. This will result in an immediate permanent ban. 14. Be creative, nice, and have fun! This wiki was made for fun, so fans can get together and discuss theories and facts. Grammar Dos and Dont's Grammar is spelling things correctly and using commas and periods and other things used in creating text the right way. If you mistreat your grammar, it is considered spam. Here are some dos and don'ts to follow when editing text: *'DO:' Put a space after a period. When making two sentences, do this: I like Olivia. She is cool. *'DON'T:' Not put a space after a period. Ex: I like Olivia.She is cool. *'DO:' Put a space after a comma. Ex: Hello, Chad. *'DON'T:' Not put a space after a comma. Ex: Hello,Chad. *'DO:' Capitalize names. Ex: Stella *'DON'T:' Not capitalize names. Ex: stella *'DO:' Capitalize the beginning of sentences. Ex: Who likes lemonades? *'DON'T:' Not capitalize the beginning of sentences. Ex: who likes lemonades? *'DO:' Put the proper punctuation. Ex: Do you like Wen, too? *'DON'T:' Not put the proper punctuation. Ex: Do you like Wen, too. *'DO:' Use commas correctly. Ex: Who do you like, RucasAusllyNaleyJelena? *'DON'T:' Not use commas correctly or put them in randomly. Ex: Who, do you, like RucasAusllyNaleyJelena? *'DO:' Use periods. Ex: Charlie's at soccer practice. *'DON'T:' Not use periods. Ex: Charlie's at soccer practice *'DO:' Capitalize titles and proper nouns. Ex: In Lemonade Mouth, Gram is a minor character. *'DON'T:' Not capitalize titles and proper nouns. Ex: In lemonade mouth, gram is a minor character. *'DO:' CHECK YOUR SPELLING!!! Ex: Remember to use proper punctuation. *'DON'T:' Not check your spelling. Ex: Remmemer to use propper punktuatiun. *'DO:' Use things such as / > : ; " ' _ - { [ correctly. Ex: Follow the following: *'DON'T:' Use things such as / > : ; " ' _ - { [ incorrectly. Ex: Follow/ the following- THESE DO NOT HAVE TO BE FOLLOWED WHEN EDITING COMMENTS, BLOG POSTS, FORUMS, OR TALK PAGES! Wiki Contributors Wiki Contributors are people who do not have accounts for Wikia. They may not have one because they are simply not old enough to make one yet. Others may be sock puppets of previously banned accounts. These people are still expected to abide by these rules, or the pages will be locked so that they may not edit them. All rude comments made by Wiki Contributers will be deleted. About Banning Banning is being blocked from the Wikia so that you cannot edit, comment, etc. To get blocked, you must be breaking rules repetitively. The shortest ban time is one day, and the longest without being permanent is up to a year, unless the admin decides to enter another time. Yes, you can get banned permanently if the admins are too fed up with you and feel they must do something more than just keep banning you. When banned, the admins have these checkboxes to choose from: *Prevent account creation. *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from. *Prevent user from sending e-mails. *Watch this user's user and talk pages. *Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked. So, make sure you follow the rules unless you want to be banned! :)